God must have spent
by PrincessRelenaPeacecraft
Summary: Umm..okay...this is the first fic that i have ever written...i just found it on my computer so yay!...It is WC/SP, HY/RP, DM/HS, TB/CB (Brother and sister relationship in this one..i think), DC/QW. A vidfic to *Nsync's "God must have spent" My friend said


"God must have spent" sung by *Nsync ^_^ ENJOY!!  
I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
camera slowly zooms in on a picture of everyone thats sitting next to Relena's bed  
Relena picks up the picture  
  
Can this be true tell me can this be real?  
  
a single tear splatters onto the picture  
  
How can i put into words what i feel.  
  
Relena is now laying on her side crying  
  
My Life was complete i thought i was whole.  
  
camera zooms out of Relena's room and Heero is standing on Relena's balcony   
watching her cry  
  
Why do i feel like im losing control?  
  
Heero punches the railing and his fist leaves a dent  
  
Never thought that love could feel like this.  
  
camera pans in on Duo and Hilde at the beach splashing water at eachother  
  
Though you changed my world with just one kiss.  
  
Hilde kisses Duo then a terrorist shoots at Duo but the bullet misses and hits Hilde in   
the side instead. Hilde falls limp in Duo's arms  
  
How can it be that right here with me there's an angel?.....Its a miracle.  
  
tears stream down Duo's face and he screams  
  
Your love is like a river peaceful and deep.  
  
camera pans in on Catherine and Trowa practicing their act  
  
Your soul is like a secret i never could keep.  
  
Catherine loses concentration and almost hits Trowa's ear with one of the knives  
  
When i look into your eyes i know that it's true.  
  
Catherine walks up behind Trowa and puts hand on his shoulder and apologizes.   
Catherine also asks him why he didn't dodge it. Trowa shakes his head and walks   
away  
  
God must have spent a little more time on you....  
  
Camera pans in on Dorothy walking in the garden waiting for Quatre to get back   
from a long mission  
  
In all the creations all things great and small.  
  
Dorothy holds a rose and sits down on the edge of a fountain and stares at her   
reflection  
  
You were the one that surpasses them all.  
  
camera pans in on Sally and Wufei arguing  
Sally runs out of the room crying  
  
More precious then any diamond or pearl.  
  
Wufei sits down and puts his face in his hands  
  
They broke the mold when you came in this world.  
  
camera pans in on Duo sitting in a chair next to a hospital bed which Hilde lay upon   
  
Now im trying hard to figure out.  
  
camera pans in on Trowa looking up at the stars  
  
Just how i ever did without.  
  
camera pans in on Heero as he puts his hand up to the glass door that stands outside   
of Relena's room and looks at Relena  
  
The warmth of your smile.  
  
Camera pans in on Dorothy as her tears fall into the fountain  
  
The heart of a child.  
  
camera pans in on Wufei as he gets up and walks over to sally  
  
Thats deep inside....keeps me purified.  
  
camera pans in on Catherine as she walks over to Trowa and starts talking to him.   
Trowa turns around and hugs Catherine  
  
Your love is like a river peaceful and deep.  
  
camera zooms in on Heero's face and a single tear falls from his right eye as he   
watches Relena cry herself to sleep  
  
Your soul is like a secret that i never could keep.  
  
camera pans in on Dorothy as she sees Quatre's relflection in the fountain  
  
When i look into your eyes i know that it's true.  
  
camera pans in on Hilde as she wakes up and smiles up at Duo  
  
God must have spent a little more time...........on you!  
  
camera pans in on Heero as he opens the glass doors and accidentally wakes up   
Relena. Relena looks at him with tears in her eyes. She mouths he name and gets out   
of her bed. Heero walks over to Relena smiling  
  
You  
  
camera shows Wufei kiss Sally  
  
You  
  
camera shows Duo kiss Hilde  
  
You  
  
camera shows Trowa kiss Catherine on the cheek  
  
You  
  
camera shows Quatre kiss Dorothy  
  
A little more time......  
  
Camera pans in on Relena and Heero as Relena wraps her arms around Heero's   
neck  
  
On you...........  
  
Camera shows Heero kiss Relena passionatly  
  
Camera pans to the starry sky   
  
as the music drowns out the screen fades to black  
  
The End  
  
(Please Review)  



End file.
